Nowadays, a large variety of different electronic devices are available. Most of these devices comprise elements or structures which should be electrically or capacitive decoupled from other elements or structures. For example, many applications and electronic devices apply AC signals (alternating current) to transmit data or perform readouts of sensor systems or actuators. The sensitivity of capacitive readout is reduced by parasitic elements. These elements may be bond pads or wiring to bulk silicon configurations or cross-talk of silicon material that is arranged side-by-side of the surface at the device. Such parasitic capacities should be kept low to reduce switching losses or increase the switching speed of a device. Similarly, also undesired electrically-conductive paths should be kept low to reduce leakage currents.